


Watch What Happens

by spacekidty



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tangled AU, Trans Character, anyways here have a bunch of oneshots that i come up with while trying to sleep!!, but i might be even worse at drawing so here i am attempting this, ill add more tags as I go, im still terrible at writing, trans boy davey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekidty/pseuds/spacekidty
Summary: A bunch of newsies one shots because i am Trash and im too stubborn to wait around for a fic that may or may not appear so here i go !! prepare for lots of javid and trans davey bc thats my shit





	1. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Jack and Davey live together in a house. Whether it's romantic or platonic is up to you. (Also I imagine them having a corgi named Fe (yes, after Santa Fe) that wears Jack's bandana)

Jack tried to assess the situation. He wasn't quite sure how he got here, and wasn't sure he could get out of it. He had left his phone on the kitchen table so he couldn't text Racetrack or Mush or anybody. He could wait till one of the neighbors saw, but he wasn't sure how they'd react to this (their neighbors weren't very fond of him and all the situations he gets into). He thought about calling out for Davey, he knew he was gonna have to at some point if he wanted to get out of this. He just hoped there wouldn't be another lecture. _But a lecture is better than another trip to the hospital_ he reminded himself. So he took a deep breath before:

"DAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY"

He swore he could hear the sigh all the way through the house. He knew David was reading a good book and he didn't want to disturb him, but this was something that needed him.

The door opened and Jack watched as their dog, Fe, run out, jumping, then disappearing into the snow. He heard the crunching of David boots and a pause. He assumed Dave was looking for him.

"Jack? Where are you, I heard you call for me"

Jack cleared his throat and David looked in the direction of the sound. His eyes widened and he dropped the cup of Starbucks he had been holding.

There Jack was, hanging upside down from their roof, with Christmas lights wrapped around his foot. Dave just stood there for a moment with his mouth slightly open. Jack could practically see the gears working in his head, trying to figure out how Jack got tangled up there, how he could get him down, how much time he had before he fell. Jack couldn't answer any of those if David had asked. So he just smirked a little, a mixture of amusement and apology, and looked at David and said, "Help?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write something abt them getting Fe because holy shit buying a puppy!!


	2. Please Stop Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if they had kazoos back then but then again this could be modern, could be back in 1739, who knows

Racetrack and Spot were sitting alone on a crate, not really saying or doing much. Out of the corner of his eye, Spot saw Race shift a little, but he didn't think much of it. All of the sudden, Race starts playing his harmonica. Spot cringes at the sound, he doesn't hate hearing Race play, but he also doesn't hate silence either. In fact, he was rather enjoying the comfortable silence. But now that silence was broken. He feels bad, but not too terrible, when he asks Race to stop. The boy mumbles an apology, but Spot doesn't think he 100% means it cause he swore he could see a hint of a smile. A few minutes pass of more silence when he sees Race shift again. Thinking he's going back to play his harmonica, Spot opens his mouth, but is cut off by a sound that is definitely _not_ a harmonica. No. This was a kazoo. How the hell Race had come across such a thing, Spot couldn't tell you. Spot turns to him with a little anger in his eyes.

"Really?! Are you _serious_?!?!" Race just grinned at him.

"I have bagpipes back at the lodge if that'd make you happier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that Race can play every "annoying" instrument known to humankind


	3. Francis Sullivan and the Glowing Mass of Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangled AU with trans boy Davey as Rapunzel with long curls that glow when he sings, a thief who goes under the alias Jack Kelly, and a chameleon named Les

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN,,, i am so terrible at writing which is why i dont write long stuff but i Needed this but anyways i apologize for how terrible this is, i might make it better later
> 
> also im so sorry i made les pascal 
> 
> so basically this is the scene where they get trapped in the cave and talking around the fire afterwards. my thought is that from the very beginning, dave tells him that his name is david and jack is like ?? cause he has a fem body and long curls but he just goes with it and doesnt question it and so they talk abt that a bit here
> 
> disclaimer: p much all the dialogue is from the movie ?? i just added my shitty writing to it so like dont arrest me thank

Jack looked all around them, panicking slightly. They were trapped in the cave and the water was rising quicker than he would have liked. He tried to pull rocks out, but only hurt his hand in the process. He dove underwater, searching for an exit while the near stranger, David, beat on the rocks with his frying pan trying to knock one of them loose. After a minute of blindly searching, he came back up for breath.

"It’s no use," he said, gasping for air, "I can't see anything."  
  
Dave's eyes widened and he tries to dive down but Jack quickly catches him.  
  
"Hey, there’s no point. It’s pitch-black down there." Jack held the side of David face, watching expressions he made as the realization of what was happening sunk in. Dave broke the contact between them and hid his face as he started to cry.  
  
"This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this". He was sobbing now, "I’m so… I’m so sorry, Jack".

Jack sighed deeply before saying, "Francis".

David looked up from his hands with a confused look on his face, "what?".

"My real name is Francis Sullivan," he chuckled, "someone might as well know."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dave smile a bit.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

He was _not_ expecting that. Jack looked at David very confused. He had said it so casually, was he joking?

"You  _what_ _?_ _"_

David's face slowly lit up as he repeated, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" He was beaming now. The water was almost above their necks, but Dave started to sing. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..."

He took a deep breath as the water went over their heads. After a few seconds, his hair started to glow. Jack exclaimed before remembering to hold his breath, hopefully he'd get an explanation later. He watched as the curly mass of hair was being drawn towards some rocks with a current going through them. They quickly pushed the rocks away and found a break in the wall and made it to a river. They gasped for breath as they climbed out onto the bank, coughing whatever water had forced its way into their lungs.

David looked up and smiled: "we made it".

Jack looked up in shock: "his hair glows".

David got up and started pulling his hair out of the water. "I'm alive. I'm alive!!"

Jack was still frozen in place from shock. "I didn't see that coming. His hair actually glows," he kept rambling and didn't hear David calling his name. Jack looked down at Les and yelled, "why does his hair glow!?!?"

"Francis!!"  
  
"What!?"

"It doesn't... just glow"

Jack looked between Dave and Les before pointing at the chameleon and asking, "why is he smiling at me."  


* * *

 

  
Jack didn't quite understand what was happening. After they got out of the river, he had gathered firewood and made a camp (if you could call it that) and now David was wrapping his long, curly hair around his hand.

"So you’re being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand". He winced in pain as the hair shifted against the cut in the wrong way.

Dave muttered an apology before saying, "just don't... don't freak out," and started to sing.

"Flower, gleam, and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine."

Jack's eyes widened as he saw Dave's hair start to glow. It started from the crown of his head and slowly worked it's way throughout his hair. Les, out of the corner of his eye, gestured to his hand as the hair around it started to glow.

"Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."

Once David had stopped singing, Jack carefully unwrapped his injured- wait,  _not_ injured, hand. He gaped in shock as he realized that David's hair, his  _hair_ had healed his hand. He took a deep breath, ready to scream before Dave interrupted him.

"Please don't freak out!"

Jack tried to form coherent words before they just started pouring out of him, "I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out, no I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly?"  
  
"Uh, forever, I guess." David moved a strand of hair aside, he could see a discoloration of a small strand behind his ear. It looked as if it were dead. "Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it's cut, it loses it's power. A gift like, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me... that's why I never..."

"That's why... you never left that tower." David sighed in agreeance. "And does your mom know about you being David? Does she call you that?"

Dave's eyes widened in slight horror, "No!... no," he looked down again, "Nobody knows," he laughed sadly, "I mean you're the only person I've ever met. I don't even know why I told you my name is David, it doesn't matter. Everyone's going to think I'm a girl so there's no point in trying to be 'David'".

Jack closed his hand over David's and the gesture was enough to make Dave look up.

"Listen," he started, "I don't know much about you but I do know that you're strong, and brave, and that you deserve happiness. If being a boy and being David makes you happy, then you're David and nobody else can tell you otherwise. And if you'd like, once we get into town, we can buy you some clothes, unless you wanna wear that dress, but I think you'd be more comfortable with a nice shirt and some pants."

David smiled and Jack could see the happiness behind the tears. Dave hugged him tightly and Jack heard him whisper, "thank you. Mother has never been this kind to me," and Jack felt a flash of sadness, thinking about how miserable Dave must've felt. David pulled away, wiped his eyes and sniffed all while blushing a little in embarrassment at the display of affection he had just displayed. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking at Jack slyly and saying, "so, Francis Sullivan huh?"

Jack chuckled, "Uh, yeah. Well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Francis Sullivan, it's a little bit of a... that's a little bit of a downer." But David just scoots closer, so he reluctantly begins. "There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids - 'The Tales of Jack Kelly'. Legendary cowboy, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies and fellas, either. Though, he would never brag about it of course."

"Was he a thief too?"

"Uh... well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I... Just seemed like a better option."

He looked down in shame. He he felt David take his hand and squeeze it gently. They stayed like that for a few moments, in silence, before Jack suddenly said, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

David smiled, "Ah. We wouldn't want that would we."

Jack smiled back, he couldn't help it, "well, a fake reputation is all a man has."

They both start giggling before they realize that they're still holding hands. Jack quickly gets up, blushing a little, "I need to get more firewood." He starts to walk but hears David call for him so he glances back at the long haired boy.

"For the record, I like Francis Sullivan much better than Jack Kelly."

Jack blushed once again and said, "well, you'd be the first... but thank you. And David?," he paused, smiling, "You're a pretty handsome guy". He turned back around but didn't miss the blush that covered David's entire face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make more javid/tangled au chapters if anyone is interested (bc honestly it works out very nicely and i love it)


	4. I Love Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace based on [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcrXoTasvD8) in parks and rec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt feelin too good today so i didnt do as well as i wanted to but !! i wanted to write this today so

Spot glared at David, “you need to fix this."

Dave sighed, “it’s not that bad; nobody got hurt.”

“It’s extremely bad,” he was yelling now, close to panic, “I love this man, and I just wanna show her that I’m capable of watching his friends without something horrible happening!!” Spot stopped talking because Dave was gaping and pointing at him and Spot was unsure why. “What?”

“Did you say you love Race!?” he was beaming.

Spot’s eyes widened at the realization of that he _did_ say that, “No. I did not.”

“Yes you  _ did _ . That is so  _ cute _ ,” he lightly shoved Spot’s shoulder and he wanted to climb under a rock and never come out.

“For God’s sake, Jensen, will you please focus on the larger problem?"

In the back, Boots and Snipeshooter started singing, “Spot loves Raaace! Spot loves Raaaacee!!”

He was full on panicking now, “Boys, boys, I don’t know what you think you heard, but please don’t tell Race what you incorrectly think you heard.”

David looks down and quietly starts chanting, “Spot loves Raaace!” Boots and Snipeshooter joined in, “Spot loves Raaaceee!!!”

Spot didn't know what to do so he yelled,  “I LOVE NOTHING” and stormed out of the room, pushed a giggling Jack out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks @ [finnsdead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead) for telling me which to do bc i couldnt choose yesterday (also im silently screaming bc i love their work so thank)
> 
> anyways, as usual, i might edit this later
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](twitter.com/likecushions) and/or on [tumblr](purelyyou.tumblr.com) and talk to me abt newsies (or les mis) pls and thank


	5. You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies movie ending but,, changed slightly. I made it more,, how do you say it,,, gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,,,, this shouldve happened
> 
> also,, this is written terribly im so sorry

David honestly didn't expect Jack to come back. He had gone off to Santa Fe, where he's always wanted to be. Why would he come back? He didn't understand. He just stared at Jack, somewhat loosely holding the 100 papes in his hands, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Jack was hugging everyone else and he just, stood there, waiting for Jack to say something to him. When he was done hugging everyone, he looked up at Dave with a look of admiration.

"Come 'ere Davey," he said with a smirk.

David almost broke into tears at that. Not only did he never expect to see Jack again, he never thought he'd hear his voice, or hear Jack say his name ever again. Everything was so surreal and everything else but Jack was a blur. He pushed his stack of papes into the hands of... well, he doesn't exactly know who he handed them to. All he could focus on was Jack. He stopped a few feet away from his best friend, somewhat awkwardly.

Dave coughed quietly and looked down, "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Well," Dave looked up at the sound of Jack's voice, "Roosevelt gave me some good advice. I've still got a few things to do first, and besides," for some reason, Jack flushed before saying, "I've got family here."

Dave couldn't contain his smile. He went to spit in his hand, Jack did the same, and he expected Jack to pull away after the firm shake but instead, he pulled Dave closer to his body. Dave gasped , and flailed around his other hand, unsure where to put it. He finally rested it on Jack's arm lightly. He swallowed deeply and looked up at Jack, shaking slightly. Jack smiles down at him, somewhat anxiously, and squeezes Dave's hand for a moment.

"This ok?" Jack said, barely above a whisper.

Dave nodded slightly and his eyes widened as Jack leaned closer and pressed his lips against his. David's breath hitched and he gripped Jack's arm tighter, before he started to kiss back. He could somewhat hear wolf whistles surrounding them but right now, in this moment, he can only focus on Jack, Jack Kelly,  _his_ Jack, his  _lips_ against  _Jack's_. Jack cupped Dave's face as he pulled away and rested his forehead on Dave's. Dave slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his... friend? He was flushed and breathing heavily, and before Jack could say anything, Dave let go of Jack's hand and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him. Jack smiled against his lips and David did the same. Dave pulled back, smiling from ear to ear, and kissed him again, again, and again. At one point he just threw his arms around Jack's neck and hugged him. He didn't even realize he was crying until Jack pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"Do I really mean that much to you?"

"You idiot," he pulled him closer once again and hugged him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt post At All in the past week, but i did see rent live last sunday!!


End file.
